Big Time Heart
by BlueInkWritingDevil
Summary: A new girls catches the affections of one Big Time Rush member but the problem? She's Gustavo's daughter...and Jett's also out for her affections...and Jo returns early.


**Big Time Heart**

**Chapter 1: The Great Daughter of Rocque**

A girl enters the Palm Woods, struggling under the weight of a cello case, bass guitar, soccer ball, dance shoes, and a suitcase. Her long navy black hair shields her eyes from the world and its harsh nature. She staggers to the front desk and just then, a group of four boys loudly make an entrance from the pool. They stop short when they notice the struggling girl.

"**PRETTY GIRL!" **James yells.

All the boys rush over to help her.

"Hello," The boys say in unison.

The girl looks up and smiles, "Hey, you're Big Time Rush, right?"

Big Time Rush nods feverishly.

"Cool," She says, strained under the weight of her items.

"Oh! Let me help you with that!" James beams at the girl, taking her suitcase, soccer ball, and bass guitar, leaving her with her cello case and dance shoes.

"Thanks; you're really sweet."

James nods and smiles charmingly and when the girl turns her back, he sticks his tongue out at the other members of Big Time Rush. The boys groan. Why didn't they think of that? The girl takes her key from Bitters and grabs her suitcase, soccer ball, and guitar from James.

"Thanks again!"

"Wait!" Logan calls.

The girl turns back around. "Yes?"

"What's your name?" Big Time Rush asks again in unison.

"River…River Rocque."

And with grand flourish, River opens the elevator and steps inside. She waves at the stunned boys.

"Did she just say her last name was Rocque?" Kendall asks.

Everyone nods and gulps.

"Okay….good."

And then the members of Big Time Rush fall to the ground.

_~Oh, oh, oh, OH! *Theme Song plays* Hot Kendall….okay, no one heard that…. ~_

Five minutes later, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan run into Rocque Records. Big Time Rush enters the studio yelling.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kelly yells over the boys' banter.

"What are you dogs yelling about?" Gustavo yells.

"Why didn't you tell us about your hot daughter?" James screams.

"Uh, maybe because I don't want your paws all over her! And let me be frank—"

"Who's frank?" Carlos asks innocently.

"CARLOS!"

"Let me be frank: If any of you dogs talk to her, think about her, think about her body, wave at her, have dreams about her, have any sexual contact with her, or even look at my daughter, I will crush your head in!" Gustavo finishes his rant in a loud voice.

In a nano second, River walks into the studio. "Hey dad!"

The boys' head slowly turn to look at River.

"I said no lookie!" Gustavo yells and the boys' heads snap back. "Hey pumpkin. What are you doing here?"

"I just need a quiet place to practice," River gestures to her bass guitar and cello, "All the idiotic boys keep running up to me and asking me out." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh, okay. And while you're here, can you show these dogs what real talent is?"

"HEY!" Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos object.

"Dad, they're not that bad!"

"Please! River, please demonstrate what real talent is."

"Alright," River answers with a sigh.

River grabs her bass guitar and plays the opening chords to Paramore's "Monster." And then she opens her mouth.

_Kendall's POV_

River opens her mouth and starts to sing. The words flow from her mouth like a…graceful river. Holy shit, she can sing! She continues to sing at a powerful tone, stares down at the ground, and then looks back up with tears in her eyes. Her brown eyes dim in the studio's light, in hope to cover her beautiful brown eyes, but her eyes still twinkle like stars. And her brown eyes….it's like I can through them and into her soul. She's pouring all of her emotion into the song and her eyes are showing it. The tears remain in her eyes as she plays the last chord. She looks down and I see a few tears slip from her eyes, down her face, and finally to the floor. I feel this tug to just… you know, wipe those tears away. I've never felt this way about Jo or any of the girls I've dated. I'm the first one to clap and everyone turns to look at me. She looks up, her navy black hair falling from her face. I smile at her and she smiles back. Only one question remains: Why did the tears appear?

_River's POV_

After I finish the song, I look down and allow a few tears to fall. Why did I come to LA? Why? After this long, why? A clapping sound interrupts my thoughts and I look up. The boy with blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes smiles at me. I smile back, brushing my long hair from my face. Gosh, will this hair stop growing! Dad claps and forces the other three boys out of their daydreams. He asks me to play one song on my cello to prove to Carlos that it's not a guitar. As I take the cello out, I look at my reflection in one of the mirrors. My navy black hair falls at my waist and my side bangs fall to my eyelashes. A pair of chocolate brown eyes stares back at me. I stare at the split image of my mom. Why? Why? Why? I snap out of my trance and pull out the cello's bow. I sit down on a chair and position the cello between my jean covered legs. I play a warm up the D string: D, E, F, G. Then I surprise everyone by shifted down to play A on the D string and then D on the G string. I play a few major scales and shift a lot to shock everyone even more.

"Does that answer your question?" I smirk. Everyone nods. I get up and pack my instruments up. I believe I had enough practicing time. I wave my Dad 'farewell' and step outside into the crowded streets of LA. Since I'm waiting for the moving people to move my car, I'm on foot for a few days. Imagine this: A short girl (5'0) walking around LA carrying a bass guitar and a cello. And no one even notices! I continue walking for a few blocks before feeling a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see the smirking face of my ex: Jett.

_Kendall's POV:_

After River left, Gustavo shoos us out so he can write a new song. So here we are; walking down a LA street, talking about River.

"I can't believe how short she is!" James comments.

"Hey, she's not that short," I argue. Really, she's not! She's the perfect height to fit in my arms…oh shit; I just broke one of Gustavo's rules: Don't think or daydream about River!

"But she's like 4'0!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Is!"

"Is not!"

"Hey, isn't that River over there?" Logan says and points farther down the street. I squint in the sunlight and he's right; it is River.

"But who's that dude she's talking to?" Carlos asks.

"I don't know, let's go and see."

"Oh, forgetting something! Don't talk or look at River!" Logan warns us.

"Gustavo isn't even here!" I say, rolling my eyes.

We continue our walk to River and as we get closer, I admire her long, tanned legs and her….Rule # 3: Don't think about her body! Great! We walk up to River and the mystery dude.

"Hey River!" We all yell in unison.

She turns, "Um, hi. This isn't a good time—"

"So, who's your little buddy?" I ask.

"Hey Dude-I-Look-So-Much-Better-Than!" That annoying voice sneers.

No, no fucking way.

"Jett, what the fuck are you doing here?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Just talking to my girl!" He grins like an idiot.

"Um, guys; meet my ex-boyfriend," River says, sheepishly.

WHAT?

_~Guitar riff and OH, OH, OH, OH. ~_

**And that was chapter 1! *applause* Notes: If you're that naïve and can't tell, I'm River and yes, I'm in love with Kendall. ;) The personality of River is based on my real life. And so is my name: My name was almost River but my parents settled on Morgan. I do play the bass guitar and cello! I also dance and play soccer. And for the height issue, I am really that short: I'm the shortest girl in my homeroom and probably in the school. :P**

**I do have an ex that is a jackass, and I'm really torn between my boyfriend and my BGF.**

**Welcome to my world.**

**Fun Fact about Me: My catchphrase is: I've got a gun for a tongue.**

**~BlueInkWritingDevil**


End file.
